Green Lips
by pinefresh
Summary: PG13 for kissing. A short piece of fluff, rather lovely, my first fic--Harry makes a desperate attempt at making up with Ginny, which results in his lips turning green. Cute and..yeah. R/R pleeease =)


"I hate you, Harry Potter."  
  
Ginny Weasley slammed the portrait door in Harry's face, where he came within an  
inch of the fat lady's chest region.  
  
"My dear! What might you be doing?!" The fat lady exclaimed, although she seemed  
sort of flattered.  
  
"Oh, shove it." Harry replied, walking away, and heard the her make a "hmph" noise  
behind him.  
  
"What have I done..oh goodness, what HAVE I done?" he was talking to himself now,  
walking through the corridors, not really caring who was listening. Except for --   
  
"PEEVES!! Get off my head!! Arrgh!"  
  
Peeves was sitting on the top of his head, his legs wrapped around his neck,   
strangling him, or at least trying to. Harry managed to pry him off and throw him   
against a suit of armor, who was not happy in the least.  
  
"What a fantastic day THIS has been..." Harry muttered, and kept walking on his way  
to the grounds, so he could sit out by the lake, alone like he wanted to be right  
now. After all, he and Ginny had gotten into the worst fight of their relationship so  
far, and it all started with jealousy, like almost any fight begins with. Harry had   
suspected her and Neville, and now, upon reflection, he could not remember why he would  
ever think that about Ginny, but he had already been having a frustrating day to start  
off with. Quidditch practice hadn't been going well, Ron and Hermione had been fighting  
all day, and he couldn't even begin to explain how tired of that he was. So, naturally,  
he took out his anger on Ginny. Note to self, Harry thought, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN. It is  
never, ever a good idea to take one's anger out on Ginny. Or any Weasley for that   
matter. How was he going to gain her forgiveness? After all, she told him that she   
hated him. AND slammed the portrait in his face.   
Harry threw a piece of trash in the lake beefore watching the giant squid jump   
up and eat it. At that, he felt it had been enough contemplating, and he would think   
about apologizing later.  
*****  
After dinner, he left a bit earlier than the rest of his gang. Ginny hadn't come. As mad   
as he still was at Ginny, he couldn't help worrying like he was on his way back up to  
Gryffindor tower. When he got to the fat lady, instead of giving her the password, he stopped--  
  
Was that yelling he just heard?  
  
He pressed his ear to the portrait, listening hard. It was Ginny, talking --well, shouting-- to Hermione.  
  
"How could he? Think that I would cheat on HIM? With NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM?" She was screaming  
now. Harry heard Hermione's voice, which was attempting to calm Ginny.  
  
"Boys are prats, Ginny, you know he didn't mean it. He's having a rough time lately with  
school and everything. Just give it time, he'll apologize."  
  
For some reason, Harry was annoyed. He knew she was right, that was why. He made a strangled  
noise under his breath, tugged at his collar, and pulled his ear away from the portrait, realizing where his cheek  
had been -- her chest, again. Harry blushed and started towards the library, a laughing  
fat lady behind him.  
*****  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry saw Ron in the library looking at a few books. He caught the name  
of the one he was reading -- "Perfectly Pleasing Apologies and Gifts"  
  
"Just reading up a bit, you?" Ron put the book down and flashed him a grin. "Hermione and I were fighting,  
AGAIN..." he said. "Hey, Harry, what are you doing?"   
  
Harry was walking towards Ron with a trimphant look on his face.  
  
"I can use that! Yes! Ginny and I have been fighting about..er-" Ron cut him off by standing up and giving  
him an infamous stare down.  
  
"What did you do to my sister?" he practically whispered furiously.  
  
"Whoa, Ron, nothing, we just argued." Harry held his hands up in indignation.  
Ron seemed that this was enough of an explanation, and surprisngly  
backed down rather quickly.  
  
Harry started to flip through pages, and, after about a half hour, he found one -- The Charming Spell.   
Harry read:  
Will give one the smooth words of one such as the famous Gilderoy Lockhart  
and make one's partner forgive you with out hesitation.  
"Hey! I think this could be the one!" Harry felt happier and content to try this new spell.  
However, two hours later, they were unsuccessful. Ron had performed the spell on Harry many, many times, but it had   
NOTHING of the effect it was supposed to. His lips had turned green.  
  
"This is perfect. She'll really want to forgive me now.." Harry got frustrated, and returned to Gryffindor   
Tower with a book in front of his face, and ran straight up to his dorm. He was too tired to bother.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Harry awoke the next morning, dead tired. Fumbling for his glasses, he sat up in bed.   
It was Saturday, he head just realized. He took his glasses off, put them on the table and tried to fall back  
to sleep, when he remembered what happened yesterday.   
  
"My lips are green..." Harry reminded himself groggily. He debated whether or not he SHOULD just stay in bed,  
but decided against it--he would go find Ginny and apologize. Suck up your arrogance, Potter, he told himself.  
Harry hopped out of bed, not even bothering to get changed. He ran down the stairway, scanned the common room  
for Ginny, and there was no sign of her. He went back upstairs to her dorm and knocked on the girl's dorm door.  
This was his only other choice.  
  
"Who is it?" Ginny's voice was muffled from the door.  
  
"Ginny...it's..it's me, Harry."   
  
"What do you want?" Ginny's voice was clearer. He knew she was near the door.  
  
"Ginny, just let me in, or..or, come out here, which ever--"   
  
But Harry didn't get to finish, because she swung open the door on his nose.  
  
"Ahh! Ginny, what--?"  
  
"Shut up, Harry. I'm giving you no more than two minutes. Explain. Everything. Including why you have no shirt  
on." Ginny blushed when she said the last part, and ducked her head down a bit. Her red hair was a bit messy,   
but Harry couldn't help noticing her thin pajamas she was wearing. His stomach gave a little jolt. He would have  
to make this good.  
  
"I didn't get changed because I came to see you as soon as I woke up. I'm sorry, Gin, I'm really sorry," Harry  
made his way toward her to embrace her, but she backed into the door and scowled at him. Harry sighed.  
  
"Listen, Ginny, I know you don't fancy Neville, I don't know what got into me, I had a bad day, and I shouldn't  
have taken it out on you. Besides, Ginny, my lips are green for you!"  
  
Ginny looked shocked and tried to hide a smile. "What?!"  
  
"I mean...I tried to work a charming spell to get you to forgive me, and I...it went wrong, and now my lips   
are, well, green. I did this for you. I love you, Ginny. And I know I was being a prat yesterday,  
I don't want anything to come betwee-"  
  
But Harry was cut off--Ginny was kissing him. Running her hands up and down his muscular arms, and Harry relaxed  
some, winding his hands around her waste, and fondling with the night shirt she was wearing. Ginny  
pulled back, and ran her hand down Harry's arm to his fingers, and held his hand.  
"It's okay, Harry. I love you. I shouldn't have said I hate you. Because I don't. And I think your green lips  
are cute." Ginny smiled. She said all of this very fast. "They match your eyes," She said with another kiss.   
When she pulled away, Harry burst into laughter when he saw her.  
  
"What?! Harry, stop, what are you laughing at?" Ginny looked annoyed.  
  
Harry bent over, clutching his bare stomach. "Your...your..lips..they're green now..."   
  
"Harry! Now what will I do?! Tell everyone we've been up here snogging?"  
  
"Maybe," Harry said with a grin. Ginny giggled and ran a finger down the center of Harry's muscular  
chest. Harry sighed happily and took Ginny's hand, walked down to the common room, and they snogged until   
neither of them had a trace of green on their lips. 


End file.
